


I Found you Just in Time

by oursaviorkellinquinn



Category: waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Cute texting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, wholesome sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursaviorkellinquinn/pseuds/oursaviorkellinquinn
Summary: Awsten has basically been a hermit since his parents split and his mom left at the start of the summer. When he finally plays a show with the band, Otto knows something is wrong.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Kudos: 29





	1. I Found You Just In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, so basically if you’ve read this before I’ve made some changes, editing wise. You’ll notice the weird third person pov is gone... Same story, but hopefully better :)

~Awsten’s pov~  
As soon as we step off stage, the entire crowd starts chanting for the main act of the night.

Even though Waterparks only opened for a local Cali band, we had still been excited to be on stage. We hadn’t played a show all summer and were getting restless.

I’ve been feeling bad all night because I’m keeping something from my band mates. It’s possible I turned down a few gigs that came up because my dad wouldn’t let me leave the house to play shows. He always says that it’s a waste of time and the band isn’t going anywhere. So instead of fighting him, I’ve been lying to my two best friends.

I’ve felt guilty ever since we stepped foot in the venue. Geoff and Otto were so pumped to be performing and it made me realize my mistake immediately. They were even excited just to be hanging out with me, not having seen me in what felt like an eternity.

Now that we’re done with our set, I know I should go home, but my friends are ready to celebrate a successful gig.

“Aws, do you want to ride with me to Geoff’s?” Otto asks me.

“Yeah, we can order a shit ton of pizza and play video games!” Geoff adds, never deterred by being underage.

“Nah, I think I should go home.” I reply quickly, trying to play it cool.

“Oh come on!! Text your pops and tell him that you’re staying at Geoff’s place.” Otto says, putting his hand on my back.

“Um, okay. I’ll text him.” I murmur.

It’s not that I don’t want to hang out with them but I really don’t want to push it with my dad. He’s already pissed that I played a concert tonight.

My friends know that ever since my mom left last spring, I’ve tried to live exactly according to my dad’s rules. Never pushing his limits.  
What they don’t know is that I never fuck around with my dad’s rules to protect myself. Roscoe, my dad, is violent when he gets drunk and he gets drunk nearly every day.

Once all of our equipment is packed into Geoff’s van, we agree to meet back at his house.

I sit in the front seat of Otto’s Honda Civic, and text my dad that I won’t be home tonight.  
Much to my surprise, I never hear anything back from him. Not an angry phone call, or even a texted reply.

That evening we have more fun than we’ve had in a long time. Hanging out in Geoff’s basement family room, we all eat as much pizza as we can while playing video games.

“I’ll grab some bedding stuff for you guys.” Geoff tells us when we’ve finally decided it’s time to turn in.

Otto turns to me, but I’m not paying attention him, I’m stressing out over my dad. He’s gonna be so pissed when I get home tomorrow, I can’t even imagine what he’s gonna do to me. 

“Is your dad gonna be angry?” Otto asks, but I’m still zoned out, not listening.

“Aws?” He asks again, touching my leg.

I quickly jump out of his reach, startled by the contact. This is a side affect of the constant abuse at home.

“What? Yeah, no. I-I meant no.” The words come spilling out of my mouth all at once.

Just before Otto can ask me about my unexpected reaction, Geoff shows back up with a pile of pillows and blankets.

We both stand up to assemble our beds. Otto starts making a place to sleep on the floor, right next to the couch where I’m layering some blankets.

“You guys good?” Geoff asks like the good host he is.

“Yep.” Otto answers for both of us.

Some “goodnights” are exchanged, and Geoff shuts the door to his bedroom.

I almost immediately start dozing off, curled up on my cozy couch bed. I’m not used to sleeping without any worry of being woken up by my dad. 

As soon as my eyes drift shut, the nightmare starts. Just like every night since my parents split. 

I’m standing in my bedroom, and my dad is yelling at me. I knows he’s drunk and dangerous, so I just stay put. Then, thank god, my mom appears in the doorway next to my father. Right when I reach out my arms and start walking towards my mom she ushers me forward and slaps me across the face.

I shoot up, sweat dripping down my neck and I’m gasping for breath.

“Awsten, what’s wrong?” Otto whispers, sitting up in his bed too.

He looks so concerned that I wonder if I should tell my friend the truth.

“N-nothing. Sorry. Just a nightmare.” I reply quietly.

Even though Otto has known me forever I’m embarrassed that he was their to witness me while I’m at my most vulnerable.

We both lay back down and I try to hold back the sobs, but one accidentally slips through my lips when I realize that my hands are shaking. Otto, thankfully, doesn’t say anything, but he does reach up and take my hand.

That’s how we fall back asleep.

~

The next morning I successfully avoid being alone with Otto, for fear of confrontation about my odd behavior.

After breakfast Geoff offers to give me a ride home since Otto drove me from the venue last night.

“That would be great, thanks.” I reply.

~

“Here we are. Home sweet home.” Geoff says in a sing-song voice when we pull up in front of my house.

“Thanks Geoff, see you tomorrow at school?”

“Yep!” He chirps in his standard sunny tone.

With that, he drives off, leaving me to face my dad.

I was hopeful that dad wasn’t drinking yet, or that he’s still passed out from last night. It’s only 11:00 in the morning, these are both possibilities.

As soon as I open the front door, I can feel all of my hopes being dashed. There stands dad in the living room, already holding a beer.

“Oh, look who decided to show up.” He says in a rough tone.

I don’t say anything, for fear of provoking him.

“What? Not gonna defend yourself? Where THE FUCK WERE YOU?!” He screams at me.

“I-I stayed at Geoff’s last night, b-but I texted you.” I reply, trying not to stumble on my words.

“Oh fucking texted huh? NOT GOOD ENOUGH.”

My dad lunges quickly towards me and shoves me, hard. When I stumble back I knock a lamp off a nearby table and when I hit the floor, I land on top of the broken glass.

“Clean that up.” Dad orders, leaving for his bedroom.

I know better than to cry where dad can hear me, so I push myself up. Even though my back was protected by my clothes, I sliced the shit out of my hands on the debris all over the floor. Once I’m on my feet, I brush the shards off my palms, grimacing at the pain, and proceed to clean up the mess my father has made.

~

~Otto’s pov~  
I’m sitting in my room trying to do homework, but my mind keeps wandering to Awsten. He isn’t usually the kind of person to be jumpy and have nightmares. He’s the person that accidentally dyes his whole neck blue while he’s playing salon on his own head. Or gets our band gigs purely by being friendly to venue employees.

I finally stand up from my desk and grab a jacket.

“Hey mom?” I yell across the house. “I’m going to Awsten’s place for awhile.” 

Even though I don’t hear a reply, at least I tried.

When I pull up to Awsten’s house I wonder if this is a mistake. Maybe Awsten just had a bad night. Or maybe the nightmare was just a fluke. It happens to everyone sometimes.

As long as I’m here I can at least go see if Awsten is home.

I get out of my car, walking up to the front door and giving it two sharp knocks. I don’t hear anything, then it creaks open to reveal Awsten, with a red splotchy face. He’s been crying.

“Awsten, are you okay?”

Right as I think he’s going to deny the fact that he’s obviously upset, he proves me wrong.

“No. Can I come to your house?”

“Fuck, of course.”

Awsten opens the door wide enough to let me join him in the entryway, right behind the living room couch. He quickly holds a finger to his lips, motioning me to be quiet. With this action I notice his hands are covered in small cuts, fresh enough to still be bleeding.

“Aws,” I whisper, wide eyed.

The injured boy shakes his head, shushing me.

“We have to leave.” He whispers so quietly that I almost miss it.

I nod that I understand and Awsten holds up one of his bleeding hands, telling me to stay put while he walks silently to his room.

I step into the kitchen to look around but when I see a broom with blood all over the handle propped up against the counter, I decide to stick to the front door.

It’s only a couple of minutes before Awsten returns with a duffel bag that I quickly take from him.

“Okay.” He whispers, ushering me out the door as swiftly as he can.

When we get to my car, I open Awsten’s door for him to avoid hurting his hands. Putting the duffel bag in the back seat, I cross to my door, getting in the car with my friend.

There’s a little commotion when Awsten tries to put on his seat belt and profusely apologizes for getting blood on my car, but it isn’t long before we’re headed back to my house.

“What the fuck is going on?” I ask, trying to be calm but failing.

“Otto, you weren’t supposed to come over. It’s not usually this bad.”

“Not usually this bad? Awsten, what happened?”

“My...my dad was angry when I got home. He pushed me.” The boy chokes out.

When I glance over, I see that he’s crying and can’t manage to wipe his tears without adding blood to the mix.

“Was he drunk?” I ask, trying to work out how this happened.

“It seems like he’s been drunk ever since my mom left.” He sobs.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.”

I keep one hand firmly on the steering wheel and put the other on Awsten’s thigh. When I glance at my sad friend, we make eye contact and I feel a strange spark. I leave my hand there until we pull into my driveway.

“It looks like both of my parent’s cars are gone. Let’s go in and get you cleaned up, okay?”

Awsten nods, looking shaken and helpless. I help him get his bag and navigate his way to the bathroom inside. The wounded boy sits on the counter while I rummage around for some bandages and antiseptic.

“This is gonna hurt, like a bitch.” I warn him as I start tweezing bits of glass from his hands and cleaning the cuts. Besides a sharp inhale he doesn’t give any signs that he’s in pain.

“You probably think I’m so stupid.” Awsten murmurs.

“I definitely don’t think you’re stupid, but why didn’t you tell me what was going on? You know you could’ve stayed here.”

A pink blush spreads over his face.

“Most the time my dad wouldn’t let me leave the house. That’s why you didn’t see me all summer, and why didn’t have any gigs.”

“Wait, did you turn down shows?”

He nods, probably worried that I’m pissed at him.

“Thank god. I just thought people didn’t like us anymore.” I reply, trying to make this conversation easy and comfortable for my friend.

When I’m finished cleaning Awsten’s hands, I hold a clean towel to them, applying pressure to be sure they’re done bleeding. Then I gently wrap bandages around his palms, leaving his fingers free although they’re covered in shallow cuts too.

When I look up, Awsten’s face is so close to mine that I can see all of the emotions rolling in his eyes. With one glance I look at his lips and decide they look soft.

“Will you look at my back too?” He inquires softly.

“Sure, what happened to your back?”

“When I, um...fell, I landed on a broken lamp. I don’t think I have any cuts back there, but I couldn’t tell.”

“Let me see.” I say, taking all of this very seriously. Honestly, I have to take it seriously or I’ll focus on how intimate this has become.

Awsten stands up, glancing at me before he takes off his sweatshirt and the long sleeved tee he’s wearing under it.

I feel nauseous.

Awsten’s torso and arms are riddled with various sizes and hues of bruises. Some don’t have a specific shape, some are clearly fingertips.

“Jesus, Aws.” I say softly.

Before I know what I’m doing I reach out and take Awsten’s bandaged hand. He closes the distance between us and wraps me in a hug. I don’t want to hurt his back, even though I haven’t had the guts to gauge the damage yet, so I wrap my arms around his neck instead.

Awsten sounds muffled when he speaks because his face is nestled in my shoulder.

“I’m so fucking sorry Otto. This isn’t your mess to clean up.”

I pull back and look at him.

“Don’t apologize. I want to help you.”

He nods and I put my hand on his waist to spin him around. Now we’re both facing the bathroom vanity mirror, giving me a clear view of Awsten’s back. I take a deep breath.

“It’s just a little bruised up.”

Awsten nods again, turning back around so our fronts are almost completely touching.

“I’m glad you found me.” He murmurs with a small smile.

Even though I’m not sure what compels me, I lean forward until my lips meet Awsten’s. That spark is back, and stronger than ever. We keep the kiss soft and sweet, but I have never felt this much pure affection for someone before. Wrapping our arms around each other so we can be closer, Awsten let his hands run over my back, causing goosebumps to break out over my skin. 

I pull back after a short time to catch my breath.

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” I admit softly.

“I promise you’re not.” Awsten answers simply.

I take one of his hands in mine and lead him across the house to the living room. I don’t want him to feel any pressure by being in my bedroom.

I sit down on the couch, giving Awsten the choice to just sit next to me, but he straddles my legs without a second thought, pushing his lips back to mine.

I haven’t kissed a boy before today, but if it’s always like this, I’ve been missing out. Awsten’s lips are soft and he uses the perfect amount of pressure against my own mouth. I don’t mean to, but soon we’re deepening the kiss, getting more heated by the minute. There’s this undeniable energy coursing between us that is driving me crazy. Awsten moves his mouth and firmly presses his lips onto my neck, while grinding down into my lap. I place my hands on his hips and push down, silently asking him to do it again. When he does, I can’t help but let out a quiet moan. He moves his mouth back to join mine and I let my tongue slide into his mouth. My hands roam Awsten’s bare back, trying to feel as much of him as possible. Right as my hands drop to the button of his pants, we hear the garage door go up.

“Fuuuuck.” I grumble while Awsten swiftly climbs off my lap.

“Can I go to your room? I don’t want to explain my hands or the bruises to your parents.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in one minute. I’m just gonna tell my mom that you’re staying with us for awhile.”

I wasn’t asking Awsten if he wanted to, I am telling him that he will, and before Awsten leaves the room I see a small smile on his lips.


	2. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto rescued Awsten from his abusive dad, then the two boys made out.  
Geoff doesn’t know any of this...yet.

~Otto’s pov~  
The next morning is Monday, but my mom called the school to let them know that Awsten and I aren’t coming. She said that she wants us to rest and work out our new arrangement.

So it’s now mid-morning and we’re still laying in my bed, only in our boxers, and I’m loving it.

My mom doesn’t need to know that Awsten isn’t using the sleeping bag she gave him. We’re still figuring out our relationship on our own.

Awsten is still asleep, with his head resting on my bare torso. It takes all of my strength to resist playing with his hair, but I don’t want to disturb him.

*bzzzz*

I hear a text come in, so trying not to jostle Awsten, I feel around the bed until finally locating my phone.

GEOFF: Are you at school??

Otto: No, some crazy shit happened yesterday.

GEOFF: What’s up??

Otto: I went over to check on Aws, cause he was so weird after the show Saturday.

GEOFF: And?

Otto: His dad pushes him around.

GEOFF: What the fuck? Roscoe abuses him??

Otto: Only when he’s drunk, but I think that’s all the time lately.

GEOFF: Why didn’t Awsten tell us?

Otto: His dad wouldn’t fucking let him leave the house all summer. Also the cause of so few shows.

GEOFF: We had offers for gigs????? Thank god. I thought we had lost our touch lol.

Otto: Same here.

GEOFF: So he’s staying with your fam now?

Otto: Yeah, probably for the whole school year unless we figure something out w/ his mom.

GEOFF: Didn’t his mom...leave him? With his violent dad?

Otto: Yeah.

GEOFF: Can I come by and hang out after school?

Otto: Sounds good.

GEOFF: Headed to class, see you then.

Awsten lets out a small hum and starts rubbing sleep from his two toned eyes. I rub his back and press a kiss into his soft hair.

“Who were you texting?” Awsten asks, sleep still heavy in his voice.

“Just Geoff, he’s coming over later.”

The sleepy boy nods.

“Did you tell him...everything?”

I’m not sure what he means. Is he more worried about the abuse, or the recent changes in our relationship? It’s not that Geoff will have a problem with us being together, but as far as he knows now, we’re both straight and single.

“I told him about your dad, but not, um...us.”

He nods and looks like he’s thinking about something.

“Otto?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you gay?”

I’m not surprised by the question, I knew this conversation would come up.

“I hadn’t really thought about it before, but it seems like I am. Are you?”

“Definitely. I’m about as straight as a circle.”

I laugh at how cute he is. Yep, I’m definitely gay.

Awsten gives me an adorable grin.

“We’re an us?” He chirps.

“What?”

“You said that you didn’t tell Geoff about us.”

“Oh, well only if you want to be.”

“Yes. I definitely do.”

I can’t help the giddy feeling that washes over me when he says those words.

“Is your mom expecting us for breakfast or anything?” He asks in a different voice. If I didn’t know any better I would think he’s trying to be sultry.

With a slight shake of my head we let our lips meet. It’s always shockingly tender to be kissing Awsten. I figured he would probably be energetic and needy in a relationship, because that’s how he is with everything else, but I was definitely wrong about that. Awsten always seems to have my pleasure in mind, never asking for more or rushing us into things.

When I reposition for better access to my boyfriend’s lips, I can feel that he’s hard. Is it just morning wood? Is he turned on by our kisses and close proximity just like I am?

I know that I should be satisfied with what we’re currently doing, but I want more. The energy that was coursing through us yesterday is back and strong as ever. 

Even though Awsten’s hands are still covered in bandages, he lets his lithe fingers run through my hair. I can’t believe how good it feels when he gives my curls a slight tug.  
Keeping our lips connected, I reach beneath the blankets and gently palm at Awsten’s hard length.

“Mmmm, fuck.” Awsten moans, breaking our kiss and trying to be quiet.

I let my mouth drop to the other boy’s neck, kissing and sucking gently. I’m not sure if hickeys are a good idea, given that we’re trying to keep our relationship on the down low. So I only leave a couple where he can, hopefully, conceal them. All the while, I keep giving Awsten the friction needs. He takes my face in his hands and brings me back up to his mouth. Our tongues seem to know exactly where to go, and our lips feel amazing against each other. 

What Awsten does next surprises me. He takes my hand that is working his dick and moves it away. I look up, giving him a confused face. Just then, Awsten pushes back the covers that were still over us, and shuffles down the bed till he’s level with the top of my boxers. 

“Is this okay?” He asks quietly, his fingers playing with my waistband.

“Yeah.” I breath, trying to contain my excitement.

Awsten removes my boxers and takes my hard dick in his hand, massaging it with his fingers a little before kitten licking the tip.

I clench the sheets in my hands.

“Oh my god, Aws.”

He smiles up at me before engulfing me in his warm mouth. His tongue feels amazing as it massages me sensually and he keeps licking my slit when he reaches the tip, driving me closer and closer to my orgasm. I tangle my hands through Awsten’s short hair and try to hold in my moans, knowing that my mom is somewhere around the house. I can already tell that I’m not going to last long. After a few minutes, I mutter a warning.

“Aws, I’m close.”

He obviously doesn’t reply, but makes quick eye contact with me, so I know he heard. His tongue only slides up and down my length a couple more times before I’m tipped over the edge and I cum. He swallows like an expert and cleans me off before removing me from his mouth and crawling up the bed to kiss me. I know he must be aching by now so I motion for him to sit on my lap and when he does I reach down his boxers to pull him out.

“Can I?” I ask, not wanting to cross some line I’m not aware of.

He nods enthusiastically and wiggles his hips, causing his penis to move in my hand. I stop touching him long enough to spit in my hand since I don’t have any lube, then I start stroking him. He immediately whimpers, bucking his hips up and resting his head back onto my shoulder. I start out almost teasingly slow, only paying attention to his sensitive tip every once in awhile, but eventually I start speeding up. I can tell he’s trying to be quiet, but it isn’t long before his orgasm washes over him and he lets out the smuttiest moan I’ve ever heard. I can’t believe how sexy the noise is and I think I could probably go for another round, but I know I should just try to chill out. Awsten turns his head and attaches our lips together, probably in hopes of muffling his intimate sounds. 

“Oh my god, that felt so good.” Awsten whimpers.

He grabs a tissue off my bedside table and wipes the cum off his stomach before gracelessly rolling off of me and snuggling in close.

“Fucking amazing.” I agree, before I add. “You’re so sexy.” Causing Awsten to blush and giggle a little. 

I hate the circumstances that brought us here, but I am definitely enjoying my time with this boy.

~

~Geoff’s pov~  
I go straight to Otto’s place after school. Being out of the loop all day is driving me crazy. Before I can even knock on the front door Otto is opening it.

“Hey man.” He greets me, stepping aside to let me in.

Awsten is sitting in the living room, watching The Office and eating popcorn, but when he sees me he stands up and walks over. I don’t even know what’s happening before Awsten embraces me in a warm hug. I can see tears in his eyes when he steps away from me and I try to remember when the last time was I’ve seen Awsten cry. Maybe never.

“Hey, it’s alright.” I say as Otto ushers us towards the couch.

“I’m just so sorry I didn’t tell you.” He replies, drying his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Awsten sits at one end of the couch, next to Otto, and I sit at the other. They seem to sit closer than usual, but of course they’ve recently been through a lot together.

“It’s okay Awsten. What happened to your hands?”

“Um. My dad...My dad and I had a disagreement.” He stutters.

“His dad pushed him and he broke a lamp.”  
Otto quickly simplifies.

“Shit, what’s the plan now?” I inquire.

“I’m gonna stay here, and...and get a restraining order. I-I guess.” Awsten’s voice breaks multiple times during this sentence, and he buries his face in his wounded hands.

A heart broken look washes over Otto’s face and he reaches up to remove Awsten’s hands. Even when the sad boy lets him lower them, Otto keeps a firm grasp on one.

“It’s gonna be okay Aws. You’re gonna be safer if he can’t come here. Okay?” Otto soothes, using a sweeter tone than I’ve ever heard him use in my life. I’ve never seen him take care of someone like this.

Awsten nods and leans forward to hug Otto and I immediately know that something is up.  
Awsten might have hugged me when I first got here, but this seems far more intimate. Maybe the poor boy is just hungry for affection after he’s been alone with his abuser for so long. I try to brush it off because I’m definitely being silly.

We have a really good afternoon together, watching movies and hanging out just like old times.

After a delicious dinner I decide that I should head home if I’m gonna make my curfew.

“Are you guys gonna be in class tomorrow?” I ask them.

“Yeah. My mom said she’s only gonna spoil us for one day.” Otto says, laughing a little.

“Cool, I’ll see you then.” I reply, already at the door.

“Byeeee.” Awsten sings from the couch.

~

~Awsten’s pov~  
I’m laying in Otto’s bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower so we can cuddle and sleep, when I hear my phone chirp.

Geoff: You still up?

Awsten: Yeah

Geoff: Don’t hate me. Can I ask a question?

Awsten: No hate. Ask away.

Geoff: Is something going on with you and Otto?

Awsten: Ummmmmmmmmm

Geoff: ???

Awsten: Maybe.

Geoff: Since when???

Awsten: Yesterday, or slumber party night.

Geoff: IN MY FAMILY ROOM???

Awsten: ONLY HOLDING HANDS TOOK PLACE.

Geoff: Has there been more than holding hands now?

Awsten: Yeah

Geoff: Why didn’t you tell me?

Awsten: It’s so new! How did you guess??

Geoff: You have hickeys on your neck...and there were practically hearts flying out of your eyeballs...

Awsten: Fair enough. Sorry I didn’t tell you.

Geoff: It’s cool. Is Otto gonna be mad that you told me?

Awsten: Nah, I’ll just make out with him if he is.

Geoff: TMI

Awsten: Making out is NOT tmi.

Geoff: What the fuck is tmi to you??

Awsten: I don’t know...Anything to do with our dicks??

Geoff: AAAAHHHHHH NOOOOO STOPPPP

Awsten: My roommate is back, gotta get some sleep...or not...

Geoff: Fuck you. Goodnight :)

“What are you grinning about?” Otto asks as he crawls into bed with me.

“I was just texting Geoff.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, he knows we’re dating.”

“What? You told him?”

I roll over to face him.

“He actually asked me. I guess we weren’t as subtle as we thought.”

We both laugh and Otto leans in close to my lips.

“That’s okay. I don’t want to be subtle with you.” He whispers.


End file.
